Sweet Tooth
by FeelDaBURN8
Summary: After stealing and eating an entire bag of candy, Gaius starts to feel a longing pain in his lower regions. Meanwhile, Stahl contemplates his newfound feelings for the thief. Boy X Boy, two-shot, lemon-ish
1. Chapter 1

"HYAH!" Stahl let out a yell, delivering a final blow to the enemy Risen.  
He wiped his brow as he climbed off of his horse. He gave it a loving pet, happy that the battle was finally finished.  
"Hey, Green," he heard a familiar nonchalant voice greet.  
Stahl immediately turned around and greeted the thief with a care-free grin. "Hey, Gaius! Great work today, yeah?"  
The red-head nodded, continuing on with a suck of his lollipop. "Tell Blue and Bubbles that I'm gonna be gone for a while, will ya?"  
"You're leaving?" Stahl asked in surprise. "Where to?"  
Gaius offered a small shrug. "Just a little shoppin'. Save some food for me?"  
"Sure thing!" Stahl nodded, leading his horse into the opposite direction. "I'll see you later!"  
Gaius gave a small wave before dashing off to the nearby village. It was about time he got his sweet-tooth on.

* * *

Stahl sighed longingly to himself as he fell back into his sheets. Ever since he joined Chrom and the others on their quest for peace, he's grown quite accustomed to sleeping on the sheet covered ground within his tent. Since the army was growing larger, some of his comrades shared sleeping quarters. He was actually extremely relieved to know that he and Gaius were tent-mates. It was much more appealing than sharing a space with Kellam. He had the habit of sneaking up on others.  
Stahl chuckled at the thought of the giant man.  
 _Sorry, Kellam,_ Stahl thought to himself. _But Gaius is much cuter than-_  
He sat up in alarm. Did he just classify Gaius as... _cute_?  
He combed his hair back with his hand, contemplating the matter.  
Sure, Gaius was a moderately attractive guy. He was also calm, casual, and much stronger than Stahl, despite Stahl being the eldest of the two.  
Stahl thought back to when they first met; when thieves were planning to raid the castle. Gaius was among them, but he immediately switched sides once bribed with candy.  
Stahl stifled a laugh.  
They were truly alike. Stahl would do almost anything for food, whereas Gaius would do the same for candy. It's actually how they connected. It's been known to happen once or twice where Gaius would raid the food tent late at night and bring some snacks for both him and Stahl.  
The cavalier admired the thief's surprising amount of generosity.  
Stahl felt his cheeks heat up. He has felt this way for a while now. But the question remained:  
 _Would Gaius feel similarly?_  
Concentrating on his target, Gaius climbed down from the wooden roof with immense stealth.  
For a while, he's been studying a bag of candy from a Sweets Cart. He's also taken the time to study the vendor, who's been walking back and forth, tending to customers.  
 _Remember the pattern,_ Gaius thought to himself, cleverly creeping behind various men and women to avoid the vendor's gaze.  
Gaius waited a moment before making a move. But then his chance has finally came.  
A little girl talked to the vendor, asking about his stock.  
Gaius grinned in delight as he quickly snuck up behind the cart. With incredible reflex, he took the bag with ease and quickly dashed into an alleyway to admire his goods.  
He opened the bag, but inside was a note. It was pink with a red heart on the front. Gaius felt his smile widen.  
He had truly hit the jackpot. This was a Valentine's Day sack, which meant that it was filled with nothing but chocolate!  
Perhaps the Gods truly did exist.  
He'd have to pay his respects to Libra the next morning.  
Feeling quite proud of himself, Gaius stored the card into his pocket before fishing through the bag, taking out a small piece of chocolate.  
Opening wide, he popped the sweet into his mouth, chewing whole-heartedly. He continued to eat more and more on his walk back to the camp.

* * *

Stahl wandered around his tent aimlessly, clearly troubled with a problem. He knew it in his heart that he had promised to save Gaius a plate of the army's dinner, but he didn't know how much longer he could handle the torment.  
He looked over to where Gaius' plate sat, right on the red-head's sleeping area. Stahl glowered at the display. Just look at that plate; _mocking_ him.  
Stahl tried to push it out of his mind. It was Frederick who cooked this evening, and he was known for his culinary skills.  
The cavalier tried to ignore the delicious smell. He knew he couldn't do that to Gaius.  
As if on cue, the thief waltzed into the tent, looking quite pleased with himself.  
"Gaius," Stahl smiled in relief. Perhaps now, Gaius could finally rid of the food's torment. "I saved you a plate, just like you asked."  
Gaius' eyes wandered to the plate. "Thanks, Green." he smiled coolly before continuing. "But you can have it, I've already had my fill."  
"Are you sure?" Stahl attempted to cover up his joy. "You've eaten already?"  
Gaius nodded. "Have at it, I'm just gonna hit the hay."  
"Well," Stahl smiled deviously, eyeing the plate. "If you insist."  
Stahl grabbed the plate so Gaius could properly lay down. Sitting in his own space, Stahl laughed maniacally in his mind. It was time for his hunger-induced revenge.  
Gaius felt the corners of his mouth slightly rise while watching the cavalier chow down whole-heartedly. He always considered Stahl to be an overall great guy. The two shared a great appreciation for eating, though they never gained a pound. It must have been due to their daily training.  
He gave a soft chuckle before turning over. His eyelids lowered slightly and Gaius found himself to be falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

All Gaius could remember was feeling a shocking pain electrify his lower regions.  
"Hrm...?" he mumbled to himself, struggling to properly sit up.  
He used his hand to lightly graze the spot where the pain was coming from. His emerald eyes widened in dismay once he realized where his hand had stopped.  
He nervously gulped, looking down at the huge bulge in his pants; and it was definitely _not_ candy.  
He felt his face grow warm as he quickly shot his head in the direction of Stahl.  
Fortunately for Gaius, the cavalier was passed out, snoring happily into his pillow.  
Gaius inwardly sighed in relief, though he was still faced with this dilemma. He's had hard-ons before, but not in the middle of the night and not as badly as this.  
If he could stand up, he'd find a nearby bath tent to fix it up. But his limbs seemed stuck, and his pants grew tighter by the second. He narrowed his eyes in defiance. He wasn't going to let a boner stop him!  
He lightly tossed his blanket off and turned on his stomach. He attempted to get on his knees, but they quickly gave out, making him land with a defeated _thump_! He checked to see if Stahl was still asleep. Sure enough, the man was.  
Gaius decided to try again. He carefully got on his knees and tried to lift himself off the ground using his arms. He was almost there, but since the Gods were cruel, his pants somehow grew even tighter, causing him to cry out in pain and fall to the floor.  
Stahl immediately sat up and grabbed his sword, ready to fight off an intruder.  
"Gaius!" he called out, hoping that his friend wasn't harmed. He looked around and sighed in relief, seeing that they weren't under attack. Though he still felt worried hearing Gaius' ragged breaths.  
"Are you alright?" Stahl asked, tapping his shoulder a bit. "Was that you making the noise?"  
Gaius gave a weak nod, not able to answer verbally.  
Stahl raised a brow in concern. He crawled to the other side of Gaius, trying to capture the red-head's expression. He was truly surprised at the sight.  
There was Gaius, his eyes hazy and half-lidded. His mouth was slightly parted, letting out tired, pain-filled breaths. His cheeks began to darken.  
"Are you sick?" Stahl gulped, feeling his throat go dry. Gaius looked extremely lustful at that moment.  
Gaius nodded, trying to catch his breath.  
"Here," Stahl said, extending his hand. "I'll bring you to the bath tent. We'll fix you up."  
Gaius tried, he tried so hard, but he couldn't move his hand. He couldn't move anything at all. Instead, he continued to lay there helplessly, inhaling and exhaling in pure embarrassment.  
Stahl grew even more worried.  
"You can't move at all, can you?" he exclaimed before thinking. "I'll just carry you; will that be fine?"  
Gaius nodded again, this time more urgently.  
Stahl grabbed him gently by the shoulders and sat the thief up. He then placed both hands under Gaius' arms and tried to stand him up.  
"Easy now, Gaius." Stahl murmured, helping his comrade to his feet.  
Gaius gripped onto Stahl's shoulders, fearing to lose his balance.  
"Now," Stahl said, trying to hide his blush at the sudden contact. "I can try to carry you. Would you prefer to be over my shoulder?"  
Gaius nodded again, still breathing heavily. He couldn't take the pain anymore. It was eating at him.  
Stahl attempted to grab Gaius by the waist, but the minute he let go of the thief, he felt himself tip back. He wanted to regain balance, but that was nearly impossible with Gaius' dead weight leaning against him.  
"Woah!" Stahl exclaimed, gripping onto Gaius' waist as they both came crashing down.  
Gaius' eyes widened in shock once he realized their position. He was on top of Stahl, who had his arms wrapped protectively around his waist. Stahl's leg rose up slightly between Gaius' legs.  
Gaius felt his eyes roll back as he let out a painful moan.  
Stahl flinched at the sound, realizing what he just touched.  
"Gaius, you're..." he trailed off, afraid to finish the statement.  
Gaius dug his face into Stahl's hard chest, trying to hide his immense embarrassment.  
Stahl stayed in stunned silence. He just felt Gaius' no-no area! This was something he could only think of doing in his imagination. But now that it was happening in real life, he had no idea what to do.  
Gaius continued to hide his shame in Stahl's chest, but his pained breathing never ceased.  
"Gaius," Stahl began, trying not to choke. "Do you...need help...?"  
The red-head widened his eyes in surprise. Just what could Stahl possibly help with?!  
Stahl bit his lip as he moved his leg again, causing Gaius to cry out in pleasure. The cavalier's face grew cold. This was actually happening.  
He moved more, a bit harder against Gaius' groin.  
Before Gaius knew it, he was shamelessly grinding against Stahl's leg, earning a surprised gasp from Stahl.  
"Ah...ah..." Gaius moaned, not even caring if Stahl heard him or not. All that mattered was that The pain was ceasing, and Stahl knew this too.  
Stahl flushed as he cautiously moved his hands from Gaius' back to his hips.  
Gaius grinded harder, stretching out his moans.  
Stahl bit his lip as he traced circles on Gaius' hips. He felt himself growing harder by the second. He then moved his hands to the thief's posterior, cupping each cheek and giving a light squeeze.  
Gaius moaned louder, sticking his ass up and giving it a light wiggle.  
Stahl moaned along with the thief, moving his leg even faster.  
"Ah! Ah...shit, Stahl!" Gaius finally cried out, fingering the cavalier's brunette locks. "Keep going!"  
It was hard for Stahl to even attempt to slow down. Every noise that Gaius made filled him with never ending energy. But he felt himself growing restless. He wanted to do more than grind.  
He flipped Gaius onto his back and quickly undid the red-head's pants. He yanked both them and his underclothes down, revealing a fully erect cock.  
Gaius cried out at the sudden coldness and release. "Stahl! Ahhh!"  
Stahl immediately gripped Gaius' member, giving him long strokes.  
Gaius squirmed uncontrollably, not wanting Stahl to stop.  
Stahl continued to pump him as he leaned down, coming face to face with the thief.  
"Gaius..." he breathed lustfully, enjoying his facial expression. "Gaius, look at me."  
Gaius opened his eyes, meeting Stahl's hazy ones. He didn't know what came over him. Gaius threw his arms around Stahl, giving him a passionate kiss.  
Gaius felt his tongue dance sinfully among Stahl's, not wanting to even break for air. Stahl felt himself moan into the kiss, not daring to slow his hand. They continued to pleasure each other, but Stahl soon grew ravenous for more.  
With a hint of disappointment, Stahl broke the kiss, taking off his shirt. He threw it to the side and resumed to take off Gaius' shirt along with the rest of his pants.  
He kissed Gaius' milky white flesh, sucking gratefully at his neck. He placed more wet kisses going down the thief's body, making his way to Gaius' hip bones. He grazed his fingers along his legs, tracing imaginary designs.  
Gaius' began to ache with anticipation, knowing fully well what was to come next.  
Stahl gave a long lick to the underside of Gaius' length, earning a breathy moan. He then licked all around it, purposely leaving out the tip.  
Gaius groaned at the constant teasing as his bucked his hips. "Stahl! I can't-"  
He was cut off by Stahl's lips wrapping around him. He bobbed his head repeatedly, showing no signs of gagging. His warm tongue swirled every which way, causing the red-head to tremble under his touch.  
"Like that!" Gaius encouraged him lovingly. "Ah! Just like that!"  
Stahl smiled, still deep throating the lustful red-head. He began to suck even faster as Gaius' hips began to roll.  
"Stahl!" Gaius cried. "Stahl, I'm-"  
Stahl continued to pleasure the thief, earning a mouthful of his seed. Gaius cried out, arching his back. Stahl gulped down every drop, refusing to waste any of Gaius' liquids.  
Once Gaius was finished, he threw his head back, sprawling himself all over the sheets. He was so exhausted.  
Stahl sat up, wiping any remaining seed from his lips. He then caught sight of Gaius. He was no longer in pain, but he did seem to be tired.  
Stahl smiled lovingly, crawling up next to Gaius. He was still hard, but he wasn't going to let Gaius exhaust himself even further. Instead, he pulled red-head into a loving embrace.  
"Is that better?" he asked, still breathy from their recent activity.  
Gaius nodded, nuzzling his face into Stahl's chest and letting out a long sigh. "That was pretty fun, Green."  
"Yeah," Stahl yawned, rubbing Gaius' back.  
"We should do it again, sometime."  
"Really?!"

* * *

Stahl awoke to the sound of his comrades filling the camp with laughter and chatter.  
Gaius was already awake, putting on his gear.  
"Mornin'." the thief greeted with nonchalance. "Sleep good?"  
Stahl rubbed his eyes, answering with a drowsy nod. Memories of their night together filled his head.  
"Why do you think that happened to you?" Stahl suddenly asked, getting up. "Do you always get that hard or...?"  
Gaius rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "It's never happened to me like that before. I honestly don't have a clue, Green."  
Stahl raised a brow as he noticed a pink card on the floor. He picked it up and looked it over. "Do you recognize this?"  
Gaius looked over and immediately smiled. "Yeah! It was in my bag of candy. I ate the whole thing yesterday."  
Stahl shook his head in disbelief once he read the card. "Didn't you even bother to read it?"  
"Nope." Gaius shrugged. "I saw the heart and figured that it was Valentine's Day candies. Why?"  
"Gaius," Stahl groaned, handing him the card. "These chocolates were drugged. They're supposed to make you sexually active. No wonder why you were like that last night! You ate the whole bag!"  
Gaius widened his eyes in surprise. Candy could do that?! He thought back to when he and Stahl were fooling around. Was it really because of the candy?  
Stahl lowered his gaze in embarrassment. He should have known. Gaius didn't do any of those things because he liked him, he just needed a sexual outlet. Hurt and disappointment washed over him.  
"Green-"  
"No." Stahl said, plastering on a fake smile. "It was just a confusing night. You wasn't yourself."  
Gaius felt his heart sink. Stahl was hurting, and he knew it. Before he could say anymore or even defend himself, Stahl already rushed out the tent.

 **A/N**

 **What?**

 **I hope ya'll enjoy this two-shot, because I ship Stahl and Gaius so friggin' hard, this shit ain't even funny. Oh yeah, and I don't own Fire Emblem. Please don't sue me. M'kay? M'kay. (ALSO: I wrote this all in the time span of two hours #Proud)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius wasn't one for emotional situations, in fact, whenever one came up, he ignored it with ease. But this situation in particular had a way with making him feel like complete dirt. It's been nearly two days since he and Stahl committed that lustful act, and Gaius felt himself yearning for more.  
But how could he after how badly he had hurt the cavalier?  
Stahl was convinced that Gaius acted on pure lust. He felt betrayed; used even.  
But he wasn't angry; not in the least. He felt something deeper. He felt empty.  
Gaius took a breath before entering their tent. There Stahl was, staring aimlessly at the tent's fabrics, his eyes nearly never blinking.  
"Green...?" Gaius tried.  
No answer.  
"Mother-erm, _Cordelia_ cooked today." Gaius said, wanting to correct his habit on referring to the Pegasus knight as mother. "I brought you a plate."  
Stahl's eyes wandered slowly to the plate within Gaius' hands. He then turned on his side, his back facing the thief.  
"I'm not hungry, thanks." he muttered.  
Gaius' shoulders slumped. Stahl has refused to eat for nearly three days, and Gaius became overcome with silent anger. He placed the plate near Stahl and sat next to him, crossing his legs.  
"What gives, Stahl?" Gaius huffed, venom dripping from his tone.  
Stahl stayed silent, stubbornly keeping his back to Gaius.  
"You are _too_ hungry!" Gaius felt his voice rise. "Why do you insist on starving?!"  
"I'm not starving." Stahl pointed out, still not moving from his position.  
"Crivens, if you don't eat soon, I'm going to end up shoving this brisket down your throat myself!" Gaius threatened, using his strength to forcibly turn Stahl around.  
Stahl's eyes widened as he was forced on his back. Gaius quickly placed himself on the cavalier's stomach, pinning both of Stahl's wrists above his head.  
"I don't care if you're mad at me!" Gaius cried. "But don't make your body suffer for it! You need to eat!"  
"I'm not hungry." Stahl gritted his teeth, starting to become annoyed with Gaius' newfound dominance. Instead of pushing the red-head off of him, he turned his head in annoyance, avoiding Gaius' hard gaze.  
"Damn it, Stahl!" Gaius huffed, letting go of his wrists. "You're worse than an ox!"  
Gaius felt an idea come into his mind. If Stahl wouldn't eat, he'd have to give the cavalier a little push. Gaius directed his attention to Stahl's plate and eyed the medium-sized brisket. Still sitting upon Stahl, Gaius removed his gloves and picked the meat up. He brought it to his mouth and took a small bite. Resting the meat on his tongue, he forcibly turned Stahl's head around and smashed his lips onto his.  
Stahl began to squirm until he felt food being forced into his mouth.  
His eyes widened at the gesture as his stomach growled. Once the meat was passed into his mouth, he began to chew. Once it was swallowed, Gaius took another bite of the brisket and kissed Stahl, forcing more food into Stahl's mouth. And Stahl didn't mind.  
He never realized how ravenous he truly was. It was as if his body had shut down for the past few days. He took each piece of meat with gratitude, tracing circles around Gaius' hips in the process.  
Gaius broke contact with Stahl after the last piece of meat was eaten. He panted heavily, glad that Stahl finally ate something.  
"How..." Gaius panted. "How was it?"  
Stahl stared at him in a daze, still in shock after what just happened. After he processed the red-head's words, he nodded cautiously.  
"It was good, Gaius." he answered, feeling a blush spread to his cheeks. "Thank you."  
Gaius smiled as his ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. "Don't ever do that again, alright? What you did was pretty reckless."  
"Sorry." Stahl nearly mouthed, truly touched that Gaius cared that deeply. He was usually so cool and collected. His care-free attitude was just enough to convince Stahl that Gaius never usually cared about anything.  
"Are you still hungry?" Gaius asked. "There might be some leftovers-"  
Before Gaius could finish, Stahl quickly sat up, kissing the man who was now straddled in his lap. Gaius felt his eyes widened slightly before relaxing into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Stahl's neck, wanting to remain close to him.  
Stahl then broke for air, his fingers clawing the thief's back.  
"Gaius, I love you!"  
"What?" Gaius laughed. "Stahl-"  
"I'm serious!" Stahl cried, wrapping his hands around Gaius'. "Ever since we first shared our tent!"  
"That was..." Gaius trailed off, quickly looking away. "...Last year..."  
"I tried so hard!" Stahl rambled, squeezing onto Gaius. "I tried to court other women, but none of them felt right! None of them were as talented or as smart as you!"  
"You think I'm smart?" Gaius attempted to chuckle. "No, you're the smart one!"  
"Not really." Stahl sighed.  
"Yes really!" Gaius laughed. "Sure, Lissa and Maribelle practice healing, but you're the one who can actually make healing tonics. I've never met anyone with a skill like that."  
Stahl felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "No one's ever called me smart before."  
"Same here." Gaius smiled, wrapping his arms around Stahl. "Truth is, I guess I kind of love you too."  
"Really?" Stahl exclaimed.  
"You can never do any harm, Stahl. Everyone here looks up to you. Ever since I joined the army, I wanted to be like you." Gaius confessed, avoiding Stahl's surprised stare. "I even asked Chrom if I could share a tent with you so I could learn more about you."  
Stahl felt taken back as he blinked in shock. He couldn't grasp the idea of anyone looking up to him, especially when Miriel had told him that he was the most average man in the army. He felt his face heat up more once Gaius rested his head on Stahl's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry that I made you feel bad that morning." Gaius sighed, grasping Stahl more tightly. "But I didn't know how to go about it."  
"I'm sorry too." Stahl mumbled, returning the embrace. "I was being too stubborn."  
The two stayed silent in their position.  
Gaius felt a smile creep on his face as he traced lines all over Stahl's back. Stahl chuckled in response, doing the same to Gaius.  
"When we were...doing those things," Stahl started. "Did you like it because it was me who was doing it? Or was it because of the drug?"  
"A bit of both, actually." Gaius answered, continuing with the tracing. "At first, I wanted some release. But then I kissed you..."  
"And that's when you knew?"  
"I always knew." Gaius laughed. "I just didn't know that I knew. I've always known that I liked you, Green. But the kiss pretty much confirmed it."  
"I see." Stahl hummed, lightly kissing his earlobe. "Remember when you said that we should do it again?"  
"Mm..." Gaius smiled, rubbing against Stahl. "How about now?"

~End  
 **A/N  
I know, I'm trash. Hush.**


End file.
